Knight Rider '86 5 - Apache KITT
by homel001
Summary: Michael and KITT travel to "Apache Springs" where they investigate two murders and reports of unmarked black helicopters. Can they uncover the connection between the two? And just what is the local Sheriff hiding? Plus the return of RC3. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Apache KITT**

**by homel001**

**Disclaimer: All the right belong to the late Glen. A. Larson. This is the Fifth tale in the Knight Rider 86' series.**

Chapter One

Deep in the Arizona wildlife reserve sat the restored Western town of Apache Springs. It had been built back at the turn of the Twentieth Century when at the time of the gold rush. Now it sat there as a museum rich in history and tales of the old West. The town's owner had made quite a profit at the end of each year with visitors coming to the admire town's old timely buildings. However for the owner himself, he no longer felt quite at home. His name was Jeremy McNiven and he had lived in Apache Springs for over Twenty Years.

That night. The sky was clear and a warm breeze swept through the town. Jeremy sat there on the board walk outside his office when he felt the ground vibrate. He put down the paper and stepped outside to investigate. To his amazement, a huge unmarked twin rota helicopter flew over his head at a low rate of speed. It's bright search light scoured the area. Jeremy watched on as it slowly descended behind the rocky desert hill tops. Jeremy couldn't process what he had seen. The problem was it wasn't the first time.

A few minutes later, he climbed into his small white Jeep. He drove out of the town and headed up the trail towards the helicopter's position. As he got to a clearing, he was taken by surprise at the sound of gunfire. A bullet smacked into the dust just a few meters from his Jeep. It was a warning shot to keep him away. Jeremy flipped the back into the reverse to back off when suddenly, his ears caught wind of an agonising scream.

He followed the sound until a body entered his field of vision. His heart began to sink into his stomach as he climbed out of the Jeep. He identified the body. It was the local Indian resident that lived in the area. He had been shot in the chest. Jeremy tried to find a pulse, but he was too late. He knelt beside the body and began to cry. The Indian was his dear friend.

"George." he wept as he cradled the body. "George. No. Please not you too! Not you too!

"So how does it feel to be on the road once again?" Michael smiled as he cruised down the highway with RC3 in the passenger seat. "I won't lie to you, we've missed you man."

"Yeah well I missed you too guys." RC replied with a grin. "I can't wait to see Devon and Bonnie again. I tell you, life on campus isn't like what the movies say it is."

Michael laughed. "Yeah right. How's the studying going?"

"It's hard, but I'm getting the grades I need." RC said as he lightly tapped the dash with his fingers. "By the end of the semester, I'll be working on the modern day rides. Before you know it I could be working under KITT's hood."

"As much as I am happy for your career choice, I would rather have Bonnie tend to my systems, thank you very much." KITT piped up.

RC took slight offence. "What's the matter KITT? Are you saying that I don't have what it takes to fix a car?"

"Not at all." KITT replied. "I am merely stating that with Bonnie, I am guaranteed to have my fenders intact. I remember that contraption you had in the Semi. It was abused, in pieces and even destroyed during a building implosion."

"Why do you think I'm at University now?" RC countered. "I was a rookie back then. I'm changing it all around."

"Okay that's enough. KITT you made your point." Michael interjected. "But seriously, RC do you plan to return to the Foundation once your scholarship ends?"

"Ask a silly question." RC snickered. "I wouldn't leave you guys for the world."

"Michael, Devon is calling." KITT said.

Devon and Bonnie appeared on the monitor. RC hoped it was a welcoming message, but as in FLAG fashion, it clearly wasn't the case.

"_Hello Reginald. It is good to see you again. I do apologise for ruining our planned reunion but I'm afraid I have another assignment." _He said._ "Michael, we've just received a call from a __man called __Jeremy McNiven. He runs the Apache Springs Western Museum. Apparently there have been reports of unmarked black Helicopters flying in and out of the valley there and to add to it, __one__ of his associates have been found dead during each incident."_

"Wow that sounds dark." Michael replied. "Why hasn't he contacted the local and state authorities?"

"_Well that is where this case get mysterious. He claims that each time he contacts the police, they ignore him claim and have even warned him for wasting police time. He has nowhere else to turn."_

"Tell him we're on our way." Michael acknowledged as he flicked away at the buttons overhead. "Don't worry Devon, we'll investigate this. KITT, plot me the quickest route to Apache Springs will you?"

"Certainly, Michael."

Michael then looked at RC, totally aware of how his reaction was to the brief the call.

"Hey I'm sorry about this. I know it wasn't what you were expecting."

"It's alright man." RC replied with a forced smile. "I could do with so excitement anyway."

After travelling down the interstate, Michael, KITT and RC eventually crossed the line into Arizona. The aura of the old west stained the terrain around them. It was rich with history. However it was only KITT who cared about it. Apache Springs sat up ahead. Upon arrival, it appeared to be baron. The buildings creaked, the breeze kicked up the dust and the wildlife echoes in the distance. They rolled to a stop in the main street and stepped out into the street. Michael headed towards the office which sat at the end of the town. Jeremy sat behind his desk with a young woman. The young woman spotted the two men outside and stepped out to greet them.

"Howdy. Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked them with a cute smile.

"Howdy." Michael smiled. "My name is Michael Knight. We're here from the Foundation For Law And Government. Devon miles sent us here."

"Oh right. You're here to talk to Mr McNiven. I'm Alice, his secretary." The woman replied as she shook hands with the two men. "Come on in. I'll let him know you here."

Michael and RC followed Alice inside the building. Jeremy looked up at them, breaking himself out of his focused state.

"Ah you boys must be from the foundation." He said as he stood up to greet them. "Thank you for coming out here."

"The pleasure is our, Mr McNiven, but quite frankly we want to know why you two were refused help." Michael began. "I mean what exactly happened here?"

Jeremy began to pace the small office with a look of sorrow.

"That's a good question." He began. "All I can tell you is when it happened. It started a few months ago when my wife went out of town to get some tools as the town needed to be repaired after a storm. She never came back. Instead a black unmarked helicopter flew over the town and landed in the valley just east of the town. I rode out in that direction to find out what the hell was going on and that's when I found her. She was lying there with a bullet in her head. The same thing happened again last night with our resident Indian tour guide, George Commuchi. This town was built on his ancestors land. He went out there last night because he saw something and wouldn't tell me. Then the helicopter flew over again."

"What happened after that?" Michael asked him.

"Well lets see." Jeremy recounted. "I went to investigate when a bullet nearly hit my Jeep. I reversed, heard a scream and before I knew it, there was George. He had been shot in the chest."

RC tried to come up with a theory. "It sounds like to me that someone is flying in and keeping people away from something."

"Well we thought that too." Alice responded. "We've looked at the maps of the valley. There isn't anything there that would attract anyone of interest. We tried to report this to the Sheriff this morning, but he wasn't having any of it. Just like the last time."

"We can't understand it." Jeremy sighed. "We've been a prosperous place for many years. I don't see why anyone would have a grudge against us. We live in fear every day and we don't understand why."

Alice shared her employer's sense of defeat.

"The Sheriff can't even help us on this." She huffed.

"I don't think that at all?" Michael told them as he rubbed his chin. "I think that he doesn't want to help you because he knows what is going on."

"Now that's just crazy son." Jeremy scoffed. "The Sheriff is a noble man of the law. We've been friends for many years. Why would he cover up something like this from us?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Michael replied. "Where can I find him?"

"He works at the local precinct in town just a few miles from here." Alice replied with the details. "He can be a very intolerant man so don't try to push him too far."

"Don't worry, I just want to get some information out of him." Michael assured them. "I'll be in touch."

They returned to KITT with a plan. Michael automatically reported the situation to Devon before they drove out of town.

Sheriff Daniel Colt despised outsiders. He really hated those of the tourist kind. The legendary town of Tombstone was his jurisdiction and it was his belief that outsiders were destroying it's essence. He was in his mid Fifties with hair that parted at the sides. He had been the Sheriff there for two decades. He sat there outside his office which was next to the hotel. KITT's unique black shape appeared through the heat waves. They're unwelcomed arrival made the Sheriff's stomach tighten.

Michael pulled up outside the Sheriff's office and left KITT. The Sheriff's face sent aggressive messages to Michael's instincts. He was going to keep it short and sweep as it feared that it could leave him inside a jail cell.

"Hi, are you local Sheriff around here?" he asked him.

"That's right and I don't take kindly to young hot heads such as yourself." The Sheriff replied harshly. "You better not be thinking about planning some sort of a race?"

Michael looked at KITT. He picked up on the Sheriff's insinuation.

"Oh no sir. I'm not a racer." he replied. "No I'm from the Foundation Of Law and Government. My name is Michael Knight. I'm here to investigate a case that involves the Apache Springs reservation. Do you police that area?"

"I do. It falls under my jurisdiction." The Sheriff replied. "Just what do you want? I haven't heard of your boys before?"

"Look let me to get to the point here." Michael hastily continued. "Jeremy McNiven has reported sighting of black unmarked helicopters flying over the town and two bodies have been found. Now he claims that you won't go up there and investigate this. We've been called here to find out why?"

"You have got to be serious, boy." The Sheriff said with a scowl. "McNiven is an old kook. He always did have a good imagination. Always one for telling stories. There have been no reports in the area at all."

"Yeah somehow I don't quite believe that." Michael responded as he challenged the Sheriff's claim. "You haven't seen the sincerity in his eyes. I have. I believe he's telling the truth."

"Are you questioning my word as a dedicated lawman?" The Sheriff growled as he took a step closer to Michael.

"I just think you know what's going on." Michael answered calmly. "Any dedicated lawman would not ignore a report like this. Plus Unmarked helicopters and bodies? If that's a hoaxed story then it's very morbid. I suggest you rethink things through Sheriff. If you need me I'll be at Apache Springs."

The Sheriff felt threatened by Michael's words as he clenched his fist hard. He issued his warning which stopped Michael in his tracks.

"Wait a minute. I don't know who you are son, but let me tell you something. Don't cross me. If you plan to stay here and cause problem then I'll throw you behind bars."

"Whoa! Such hostility, Sheriff." Michael replied as he sarcastically through up his hands. "I'll be seeing you around."

The Sheriff's eyes locked onto the dusted back T-Top as it rolled on out of town. He then spun on his heels and headed on inside. A well dressed man stepped out of the shadows of the office. The Sheriff walked up to him and reported what had happened.

"We have a problem." he said. "Some hot shot by the name of Michael Knight is investigating the McNiven place."

"This poses a problem." The shaded man replied. "Who does he work for?"

"The Foundation for Law And Government. He's serious on busting us. He was asking me about the murders."

"I have heard of this FLAG organisation. They must not be allowed to discover what we're doing here."

"McNiven must have spotted the helicopters. He must be silenced."

"No that would arouse too much suspicion. The problem is this Michael Knight. If we eliminate him then no one will suspect our operation. I'll take care of it. You must keep up with your play acting."

"Alright. Just remember our deal. Once you get all of it, I'm taking my cut and splitting."

"My friend, I always keep my promises."

The man left the building. The Sheriff was left to compose himself of the encounter. What was his co-associate going to do? How was he going to kill Michael?


	2. Chapter 2

**Apache KITT**

**by homel001**

**Disclaimer: All the right belong to the late Glen. A. Larson. This is the Fifth tale in the Knight Rider 86' series.**

Chapter Two

Michael sat outside on the wooden board walk outside the saloon. He had been enjoying a cold glass of Soda with RC while they tried to piece together the events that had happened. He didn't believe the Sheriff's words from earlier. The officer of the law was clearly hiding something. After the conversation, they began to go through the facts, plotting a scenario. RC summarised the scenario, but there was only one true way to investigate the matter further.

"I'm telling you Michael, the only way we're going to know is if we go out there ourselves." The young mechanic said. "With KITT's gear we can do it, no problem."

"That's easier said than done, RC." Michael replied as he tried to get his point across. "When a Sheriff hides potential evidence then it's for a reason. He's hiding the truth because someone is either black mailing him or bribing him."

"Yeah? Who do you think would do that?" RC asked him.

"I don't know yet, but it's a workable theory." Michael answered. "These situations can drive a man to dangerous lengths. If we rub him up the wrong way then it could cause this town more problems than it needs. I tell you, you should have seen this guy. He was in no mood to deal with my questions."

"That's because he doesn't like outsiders." Jeremy McNiven spoke up as he stepped outside to join them. "Mister Knight, Sheriff Daniels is a wise and noble man. He also despises outsiders because of an incident he was involved in years ago. Now what's this talk about him hiding potential evidence?"

"I'm sorry to have to break it to you Mr McNiven, but Sheriff Daniels seems to know more than he lets on." Michael said. "I'm saying that he is to blame for sure, but it's a lead we can't afford to pass up. The problem is we can't call him up on it."

Jeremy shook his head in disbelief. "It sounds like a mighty fine accusation you got there. Sheriff Daniels would never ignore us like that. Especially with what has happened."

"Mister McNiven, please him them out?" Alice asked him as she stepped outside to join them. "I don't believe it any more than you do, but in harsh times such as this we need to explore every reason possible."

Jeremy smiled at his young, beautiful assistant. "Okay. I'll listen, but I want to know exactly what your plan is? I don't want any more trouble in this town."

"If you don't mind, I have a suggestion. Possibly one that will put a stop to your futile arguments and unsolved debates." KITT piped up as his voice echoed in the street.

"Sure KITT, what have you got?" Michael smiled.

"I would go with RC's plan." KITT said. "We could easily investigate the area and then question the Sheriff should we feel it's necessary."

RC clapped his hands. "Well there you go. See, KITT gets it."

"Alright." Michael smiled. "Lets do it."

With that, Michael and RC got into KITT. Alice accompanied them as a guide. Michael hit the Passive Laser Restraint System as they headed out into the Arizona wilderness. Alice led them off road towards the site where Mrs McNiven was spotted. They rolled to a stop and scanned the area. KITT performed a number of surveillance scans.

"It sure is quiet out here." Michael said as he surveyed the area. "Anyone could scream and no one would be able to hear it."

"Michael, I've got something." KITT interrupted.

"What is it?"

"I have detected a subterranean structure underneath us. It houses various metals and filaments but I can not ascertain what they are."

"I have a guess, but I would rather wait until we get down there and find out." Michael said as they carried on.

However, Alice didn't understand. "There shouldn't be anything out here. The maps show nothing is marked here."

They eventually rolled down a small embankment which dipped into a narrow gorge. Michael traced the signal to it's source. A hollow structure sat there, hidden behind a small layer of dust and foliage. KITT's analyses of the structure showed that the dirt had been deliberately placed there. Whoever had done it had to be in the area.

"Michael, I detect a large quantity of Gold material inside the structure." KITT reported. "It appears to be a large tunnel that stretches approximately half a mile into the side of the hill."

"It's just as I suspected." Michael huffed. "It's a gold mine. A Nineteenth Century gold mine and it's full of the stuff."

"What would a gold mine have to do with two murders?" Alice asked him, confirming an answer she had come up with.

"It's possible that Mrs McNiven and George had stumbled across this." Michael Hypothesised. "And whoever did it wanted to silence them. Now who or what is after the gold in that mine?"

"Maybe our friendly Sheriff could tell us?" RC replied.

"Yeah maybe, but first I want to take a look the entrance to the mine." Michael said as he opened the door. "Let's take a look shall we, RC?"

RC and Michael slowly approached the entrance to the mine. They peeled back the foliage and examined the entrance into the dark endless tunnels. The foul smell of Sulphur and coal filled the air inside the tunnel. It's dust plumes were thick to the point that it could suffocate a man. Both Michael and RC wanted to venture inside, but the unstable wooden structures boasted the danger. The gravel ceiling crumbled forcing small deposits to bounce off the ground.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Michael said. "No one could ever go in there without the right gear."

"How long do you suppose it's been here?" RC asked.

"Beats me but lets find out." Michael replied.

Suddenly, as they turned to walk away, they were jumped from behind by two men. They were wearing black and grey, camouflaged uniforms along with black gas masks. Michael received a punch to the jaw. He hit the ground with a thud but covered with a swift kick to the attacker's chest. RC threw the second assailant to the ground as he tried to remove his gas mask. Unfortunately, the man took the chance and planted his foot in the side of RC's head. Michael picked himself up and rushed over towards his friend.

"KITT I need you!" he cried into his watch radio.

"Suddenly, the two masked men retreated when they watched KITT approach them. They sprinted off down into the valley as fast as they could. Michael wanted to chase them on foot, but he couldn't leave RC. The young sprite mechanic lay there unconscious. Blood was dripping from his mouth and a large bruise appeared on his head. Michael picked him up and carried him towards KITT. He laid him down comfortably in the back seat before painfully sitting himself behind the wheel. He winced at the sharp pain that lingered in his chest. KITT scanned RC's vitals.

"Michael. RC has received a mild concussion to the back of head, but he will be alright." he said. "You on the other are not. That masked brute has torn your sternum muscle."

"I'll be okay pal. Let's get RC back to Apache Springs." Michael groaned as he looked over to Alice. "I'm so sorry, but this is was more than just a warning."

"I know." Alice agreed as she stared out of the window. "How are we going to convince Mr McNiven?"

"We don't. Not just yet." Michael replied. "I want to call out the Sheriff first. I want to lean on him a little and see how he reacts. I want make sure that he isn't in on it."

The thought began to annoy Alice. "Are you serious? Did you see those guys out there? They looked like Government black op guys. How the hell would the Sheriff be involved with them?"

"That's what I intend to find out."

"Look, Michael. I know you mean and well and that you're trying to help but you're trying to stir the pot. The way this is going right now could cause more pain for Apache Springs and Mr McNiven doesn't deserve that. Try to understand. He can't take any more pain. I'm surprised that the murders haven't pushed him over the edge yet."

"I can think of one reason. He has you. It sounds like to me that everyone he employed was like family to him."

"Yeah maybe. He may be my boss but I love him like a father."

"I know. Look I promise we will find the answers to all of this, but to that you have to trust me. I need to make sure that my lead is right. If I don't then there's a chance this will get worse anyway. I know it's asking a lot and I know you the man too well. Don't think I haven't taken that into consideration."

"What do we have to lose? You seem to be dedicated to helping us as it is. I guess we can trust you. I won't tell Jeremy, but you got to promise me something. If you can't prove that the Sheriff is involved, you will lay off him."

"You got it."

Sheriff Daniels felt apprehensive as he entered the back room of the local library. He had a feeling of being watched as if someone was about to discover what he was up to. The room he was in was dimly lit and contained a row of small, fire proof safes. As he entered the combination to one of the safes, he slammed the door closed behind him with his foot. The bulky door opened revealing nothing but a sheet of rolled up paper. The Sheriff took off the protective band and unfurled the paper. A wad of cash fell out of the paper and hit the floor. He picked up the wad of cash and put it in his pocket. Someone had planted it there for him to get it. Just who was he working for? He studied the map under a small desk lamp. The map showed the area of land around the town. Apache Springs was marked on it. A hand drawn cross was marked next to the town. It marked the mysterious mine that Michael had investigated earlier. The spot had been marked "Blood Wolf Mine."

The Sheriff took the map and spread it out across the table in the main room along with an official map of the state. After making the comparison, he discovered that the mine wasn't marked on the official map document. His employer had deliberately scrubbed it. Daniels never knew what it was his employer was up to. He was just paid to keep their work secret. He hated to admit it, but for the first time, he felt intimidated by an outsider. He wanted to tell the truth to Michael, but he couldn't. His life had been threatened. He picked up the phone and dialled away at a number which been marked on the back of the unofficial map. A deep but mysterious voice appeared over the receiver.

"_Did you receive the map, Sheriff?"_

"Yeah I did." Daniels replied as he mopped the sweat off his forehead. "I also know what you boys are planning on doing now. You must be crazy to believe the legends! Besides that Mine is unstable!"

"_How many more times do I have to repeat myself, Daniels. This is my business and no one else. I have the power to so as I wish. You are a nobody Sheriff that's been paid to keep his mouth shut. A Nobody Sheriff could become as rich as the stars themselves. Do you want that? Or do you plan to dig an early grave?"_

"No I...I want to live in peace." Daniels stuttered.

"_Very well. I shall allow you to meet me tonight at the Canyon. I will share with you my final stage of the operation. Meet me there at midnight. That is all __oh and Sheriff, do not let me down or even think of betray me. The Consequences will be dire.__"_

Before Daniels could reply, the mysterious man hung up the line. With only a few hours left till sunset, the Sheriff sat there drenched in his fear. What had he gotten himself into? How and why did he even meet the mysterious man? He thought back to that day when he pulled over the man's car for speeding. It resulted in a violent fire fight, one of which the Sheriff lost. The mysterious man had the advantage. He could have killed him there and then, but he decided to keep him alive and exploit his power instead. Who knew it would be the day that his life would change forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apache KITT**

**by homel001**

**Disclaimer: All the right belong to the late Glen. A. Larson. This is the Fifth tale in the Knight Rider 86' series.**

Chapter Three

Michael and KITT returned to Tombstone in a far different frame of mind. They left RC in the care of Jeremy and Abigail who had immediately seen to his wounds. Michael tried to contain his rage and frustration, but he couldn't lay a finger on the Sheriff without the proof. KITT pulled up into the parking lot and Michael stepped out into the street. All he could see was his fist hitting the Sheriff. It replayed over and over in his head.

"Michael, your stress levels have risen rapidly. I suggest you calm down and think it over." KITT warned him.

"How many more times do I have to tell you. I'm fine!" Michael groaned as he rubbed his sore chest.

"Sure you do. You look like the worlds fittest man right about now and I look like The Batmobile." KITT said with sarcasm.

"KITT cut out the sarcasm will you!" Michael huffed. "Is the Sheriff in there?"

"Yes. He appears to be very tense as if something has frightened him. I suggest you be careful." KITT responded.

Michael forced a smile. "Don't worry about me. It's RC that's been beaten to a pulp remember?"

"How could I forget?" KITT said.

Michael dragged himself into the small office. He caught Sheriff Daniels in a frazzled state as he stuffed a small suitcase full of documents. He reacted to Michael's presence by trying to sprint for the back door. Michael gave chase and stopped him before he could get out.

"What's the matter Sheriff? You look so jumpy?" He said as Daniels crazed expression met his.

"Get out of my way! Just leave me alone!" Daniels replied.

"You know something. It's about time we had a little chat." Michael said. "So let's pull up a couple of chairs and calm down for a moment."

Michael lightly grabbed Daniels by the arm. He dragged him back into the main room and sat him down behind his desk. He winced a little as he dragged a chair and sat down uncomfortably on the wooden seat.

"Just what do you want from me?" Daniels asked as he avoided further eye contact.

"The truth." Michael replied. "I want to know what is going on around here?"

"I don't understand?" Daniels said confused.

"Well let me put it this way. I know about the old mine. It was covered up well but not well enough." Michael explained. "My friend and I were ambushed and attacked up there and now he's all battered up. I know that you know who they were."

"I don't know anything? How many more times do I have to tell you!?" Daniels reacted as his fear level rose.

"Come on. There were two masked men in camouflage gear out there. They looked strictly black ops. How could you not know about it? You are the only Sheriff in town right?"

"Mister Knight, I really can't talk about this."

"Why not? If you aren't involved then you can't possibly have anything to hide?"

"Look son, I don't have time to play the whole cops and robbers game with you. If you got evidence to back up the accusations then..."

"Oh I have. I think Mrs McNiven and George the Indian were murdered because they discovered the mine, which made the killer jumpy. I also think that he paid you to cover it up and not investigate the matter when Jeremy McNiven needed you the most!"

"Lies! They're all disgusting lies!"

"Are they!? Or are they the actions of a loyal but frightened Sheriff who's life has been threatened!?"

"What, you think I'm being blackmailed?"

"I have a strong hunch that that's the case, yeah. I Don't think you'd really want to murder someone after all your years of loyalty on the force."

"Yeah well….you're right. I am being blackmailed. You are a bright young man, Mister Knight. I can't keep this charade up any longer. There is something going on with that old mine. His name is Stefan Corbelli. He was a black operations officer who has this compulsive obsession of finding confederate gold that was hidden back during the civil war. When found the location, he used training and power to bring in his guys and start an illegal treasure hunt. It seemed harmless enough at first. I thought it was a hobby of his, but one morning, he came to me and asked for my complete co-operation. When I asked him why, two of his men entered and they threatened me."

"Then what happened?"

"They just said that what they were doing was none of the town's business. If I didn't do as they asked, then not only would they kill me, but they would level Tombstone and everyone in it. Apache Springs happens to be in their way. The murders were not suppose to happen. They were not my doing. You've got believe me?"

"I believe you for now, but to verify this we need to get the evidence."

"How are we going to do that? I'm supposed to meet him at Midnight."

Michael smiled as he rubbed his chin. "You're going to that meeting like planned, but you'll be wearing a small video recording device. I need to ID this guy before we can bust him."

"Technically he isn't doing anything wrong." Daniels said.

"We might not be able to get him for the gold searching, but we can bust him for murder." Michael replied. "We've got to work together if we're going to make that happen."

"You know what son, I'm in." Decided Daniels. "I've had enough of this. I owe so much to Jeremy and Alice. We were good friends one and I've let him down."

"Well I think it's time to make it up to him. I'll see to it that he doesn't hit you." Michael assured him. "Come with me to Apache Springs. We'll explain the plan to them. See if we can get this thing going."

As they returned to KITT, Daniels felt the back of his head burn. It was the sensation as if someone was watching him. He shook it off as he felt it was his paranoia getting the best of him. Unbeknownst to them, someone had been watching them from the rooftops. A bearded man, wearing black shades and camouflage watched them, as KITT headed for the country. He held up his black walkie-talkie and radioed in. The ominous deep voice crackled over the receiver.

"Hey boss, it's Wilson." he said. "That black T-Top was back again and this time Daniels went with the driver. I think he's turned on us."

"_Don't always assume the worst, Wilson." _the voice replied. _"He could merely be steering our pursuers in the wrong direction. We will soon know at midnight. Now return to the operation site. We must send in the first team soon."_

"I'm on my way back now, sir." The man acknowledged as he headed for the roof exit.

Later that day, The main street in Apache Springs basked in the afternoon sun. RC sat outside with Alice as he held an ice pack up to his jaw. He was in a foul mood after his attack at the mine. All he could think about was nailing the guys who did this to him. His left eye had swollen up to the point that he couldn't open it. His bottom lip was bruised and swollen, making eating and drinking a difficult task. He sat there and huffed away while Alice fetched him another ice pack.

KITT had been parked outside the saloon. With nothing better to do, the cunning super car decided to listen in on a conversation between two gunslinger enthusiasts. The two men were both in their seventies, dressed in the classic cowboy attire. They both wore holster belts which held a prop revolver each. They both debated on an old tale that happened in the down from the past.

"I'm telling you, Leroy Colt stood right there when the Sheriff called him out." One man said. "He takes three steps back, pulls out his pistol and fires, hitting the Sheriff right between the eyes."

"That ain't how it happened, Jeff." The other man replied. "The Sheriff ducked, fired and missed. When he was about to reload, Leroy shot him in the heart. There's no way he could have made that shot from this distance."

"It happened! The doc, the Mayor, even the undertaker said it happened." The first man said as he defended his point.

"Gentlemen, I am afraid you're both incorrect." KITT spoke up. "At that distance, your famed cowboy would have missed by inches."

"Who the hell said that?" The first man responded as he displayed a look of confusion.

"I did." KITT replied. "I find it hard to believe this tale of yours."

"Oh yeah? Well you wouldn't be saying that if you were there." The Second man said. "Would you believe it, Jeff. We're being lectured by a car."

"So I really have to prove my point here?" KITT sighed. "Come over here and I will show you."

The passenger window lowered, revealing KITT's interior. The two men peered on inside as the monitor flickered to life.

"What weapon was he suppose to have fired?" KITT asked them.

"He had a Civil war issue patent LeMat Revolver. A 36. Calibre one too." The first man replied.

A graphic of the scenario appeared on the screen. KITT explained his findings as the two men watched the animation.

"As you can see, Colt would have aimed and fired just seconds before the Sheriff. However, at the rate of the bullet and it's trajectory, it would have grazed the Sheriff's soldier. He was standing on the board walk which raised his hight a little. This would force the Sheriff to make an evasive move and fire. His bullet would have hit Colt somewhere in the chest region."

"Well I'll be damned!" The first man said, astounded.

"I don't like it. So what it's proven wrong, it's only a story!" The second man spat. "Dang this car has just gone and taken the fun out of it."

"I apologise. If you are after a real thrill, then I suggest you consult a history book or one of those Hollywood movies." KITT added.

"Ah sucks to be you!" The second man huffed as he turned and stormed away.

KITT sat there, confused at what he had done. "What did I say?"

Michael took a stroll along the main street with the Sheriff and Jeremy. Despite the seriousness of the situation, the two men agreed with Michael's plan. Sheriff Daniels was going on a little spy mission. After the brief, The Sheriff left them to get ready. Michael looked at Jeremy's now unsettled look.

"I know what your thinking." He said. "This isn't going to work."

"It's not that, Michael." Jeremy replied. "Look I haven't had the time to discuss this with you, but I don't want Alice here. She's the closest thing I have to a daughter and I feel that she's no longer safe. Should anything happen to her."

"Stop right there." Michael interrupted. "Look, Alice can clearly take care of herself out there. She's done a terrific job looking after RC. I agree with you, this is a potential dangerous situation, but she deserves to know what happens here just as much as you do."

"I want here out here." Jeremy huffed. "I have a place that she could stay until we figure this out. I don't want to risk her life just to save this time. I've already lost two people in my life. I won't lose another. She leaves tonight."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you should ask her yourself? Maybe she gets to decide?" Michael countered. "She cares about you a lot Mr McNiven, but you can't make her leave. She belongs here."

Jeremy thought it over. "You something, you really are one hell of a guy Mister Knight."

"No need for flattery." Michael smiled. "I go by instincts and observations. So you're going to ask her?"

"Yeah I'll ask her." Jeremy nodded.

The Sun began to disappear over the horizon. It was time for the Sheriff to go to rendezvous point. He had returned to Tombstone with Michael and KITT where Michael had fitted him with a miniature transmitter device. The miniature microphone was set up to record every word that would then be fed into KITT's database.

"Are you all set?" Michael asked the Sheriff.

The nerves filled the Sheriff's body. "Yeah I'm all set. How will I know when to find you after the meeting?"

"We'll meet you back here in the early hours." Michael explained. "We'll be monitoring you from a Three Mile radius. Now remember, stay calm and try to keep the device hidden."

The Sheriff got into his car and drove off out into the night. Timing their distance and speed, Michael climbed into KITT. The tailed the Sheriff's sedan out of town and headed deep into the wilderness. Michael's senses were on high alert. The Sheriff's life was now in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apache KITT**

**by homel001**

**Disclaimer: All the right belong to the late Glen. A. Larson. This is the Fifth tale in the Knight Rider 86' series.**

Chapter Four

Sheriff Daniels arrived at a disused area of desert and shrubbery. Immersed in the complete darkness, he only had the lights of other cars to guide him. This was the rendezvous point. He pulled up outside the entrance to the Mine, which was guarded by two armed men. It's interior was lit up with a series of gas lanterns. As he pulled up to exit the car, Stefan Corbelli approached him from behind. His dark attire and matching persona took the law man by surprise.

"Did you come alone?" He asked him. "Were you followed?"

"No. Nobody saw me leave town." Daniels replied. "Now what's this all about, Stefan?"

"Relax my friend. I don't know why you're so skittish all of a sudden." Corbelli smiled as he put his arm around the Sheriff. "As you can see, our operation to extract the gold is well under way. We have sent a small group in to load up the loot and they will push the cart to the entrance. I think at this pace, we could complete the job in a few short hours."

"Then why did you call me here?" Daniels asked. "You could have told me this over the phone?"

"I called you here to test your loyalty to this operation and to me." Corbelli explained. "It's for peace of mind. You see you have questioned a lot of my actions as of late which has put me in an uncomfortable position. I would like to trust you, but I don't want anyone uncovering what I'm doing here. You can understand that right?"

"I'm just nervous that's all!" Daniels groaned. "You haven't been there, fearing that the FBI will turn up and take your badge. No lawman should have to cover up something so illegal like what you're doing."

"What I am doing is for my personal pleasure." said Corbelli. "I have the power the power to do what I want, when I want and how I want to do it. See those black helicopters? I paid the pilots to fly them around. I used them as scare tactics and you know why? Because I have the power to do that. I've been after that confederate gold for years. Do you even realise the value of it? I could be a millionaire once it goes on the marked! Well that's to say we could be millionaires."

"What?" Daniels replied.

"I was thinking of sharing the profits with you." Corbelli continued. "You a man of your word who has most graciously worked with me let alone it has put your career on the line."

Daniels didn't like the assumption. "I am not a corrupt cop! I don't want your dirty money."

"So be it." Corbelli smirked. "I could easily kill you instead. It's not like anyone can touch me. I'm a very powerful man. I could kill you, destroy this Mine and no one could stop me."

"You wouldn't!"

"Just you watch me! I suggest you really think about your next move, Sheriff. I could cost you your life and those up at Apache Springs."

"What has Apache Springs got to do with this? What would happen to them?"

Corbelli turned to walk away, gesturing the Sheriff to get out of his sight.

"You figure it out" He said.

Sitting in the shadows high above the Mine site, KITT's red sensor eye illuminated the ground as it swished back and forth. Michael had finished listening to the conversation below. One thing caught his attention. Why did Corbelli mention Apache Springs? His first clue was the Mine itself.

"KITT, how far does that Mine run?" He asked.

A diagram appeared on the screen. The tunnels were marked in orange as KITT explained his findings.

"The tunnels run for Five miles deep into the hills. The gold deposits were located in a cavern just three miles in."

"Alright. At least they didn't have to go far." Michael said. "If the Sheriff didn't keep his mouth shut and they had to destroy the mine, would it destroy the ground above?"

"Yes it would." KITT confirmed. "The highly unstable structure would cause the land above to cave in on itself. The destruction would be at a very large scale."

"I have a hunch what it is sitting on top of that Mine." Michael gulped as he put the pieces together. "Apache Springs."

"I am afraid you are correct." KITT agreed as he placed Apache Springs on the diagram. "The town would be completely destroyed in the explosion. Michael, do you really think Corbelli would postpone the explosion of Sheriff Daniels took his offer?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Michael said. "Whatever happens, that Mine is potential evidence. He would go ahead and destroy it anyway. How long do we have until day break?"

"Approximately Five hours and Forty-Five Minutes. What do we plan to do?"

"First things first. We get Jeremy and Alice out of there." Michael replied a she fired up the motors. "Let's get back to the town."

The hours followed on as KITT returned to the dark and eerie environment that Apache Springs had to offer. Michael pulled up in front of the hotel and barged his way inside. The energetic sounds he caused, woke up the rest of the residents. RC and Alice dragged their feet down the main stair case. Michael paced the main reception, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. His adrenaline levels reached breaking point.

"What's going on?" RC yawned as he rubbed his weary eyes. "It's Three in the morning. How long have you been gone?"

"That's not important right now." Michael replied. "Listen we have to get out of here! We're in great danger if we stay here!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Alice asked him, half asleep.

"I know the guy who's been doing the killings. His name is Stefan Corbelli. He plans to steal a hidden loot of Confederate gold and then destroy the Mine afterwards."

"Michael, where is this going?" RC asked him. "It's too early man."

"He's going to take out Apache Springs!" Michael continued. "He's going to destroy the Mine and take the town with it!"

Suddenly, Alice became alert at the situation. "What!? No! This can't be!"

"I'm afraid so, but we can stop him. I just can't do it alone." Michael replied as he looked at RC. "How are you feeling RC? You feeling up to a rematch?"

"You got it man." RC smiled. "Anything to put those lowlifes behind bars."

"Alright. They begin the operation in three hours." Michael nodded as he propped himself up on the bar. "I've just spent the past two hours reviewing the evidence with the Sheriff. He's sending it to the state police. I'm hoping that they'll get to the site at dawn."

"Okay so what's the plan?" RC asked him as his brain clicked into gear.

"We let them take the gold out of the Mine. It'll be the evidence the police need to convict Corbelli." Michael said. "Once they evacuate the Mine, we'll go in and remove the explosive device."

"And what if things go sour?" Alice asked him. "The what happens?"

"Well you and Jeremy won't be around to find out." Michael swiftly answered. "You're going to take him to the Sheriff's office in Tombstone. Daniels said you'll be safe there."

"Wait a minute! Just how am I suppose to tell him this?" Alice huffed in distress. "This town has been his life's work, he can't leave it behind!"

"If this plan works then he won't have to." Michael assured her. "Just trust me?"

"Okay." Alice sighed as she tried to cool down. "Okay. I'll go and wake him up then."

As Alice turned to leave, Michael lightly grabbed her arm. He gently pulled her towards him and held her in his arms. She knew that he really did understand how she felt about the whole situation. It made her feel more comfortable about the plan.

"You take care okay?" Michael said as she gently pushed herself away from him.

"I will." She smiled back as she turned to leave. "Good luck you guys."

Michael watched on as the young girl left the hotel lobby. He felt somewhat responsible for what had happened. Why didn't he but Corbelli there and then? The truth was that it didn't really matter how it happened. Corbelli was a powerful man. If he had taken him down there and then without the evidence to show for it, the ex official would have walked out of jail free only to kill again. Sometimes the rash decisions provided the best results.

RC winced slightly at the bruise on his face. It was healing nicely, but it still ached when he winked. He wanted to head back to bed, but the news had completely thrown him off his sleep cycle. He wanted to go now, much to Michael's warning. The last thing he wanted to do was suffer another premature beat down.

"Great now I can't sleep man." He moaned as he paced the room. "What shall I do now?"

"Well for starters you could contact Devon." Michael replied with a suggestion. "He's over due an update on the situation. I'm going to programme the information into KITT."

The next day, two black unmarked trucks arrived at the site. Their dark menacing shapes stood out amongst the dust and dirt. As they pulled up outside the Mine entrance, six men exited the vehicles and entered the Mine. A short few minutes later, A black helicopter appeared over the horizon. Daybreak was fast approaching. Corbelli's time window was narrowing. Corbelli's Helicopter landed next to the Jeeps. The doors opened and Corbelli himself stepped out onto the soil. He vigorously rubbed the palms of his hands as he stood there watching his men go to work.

"Come on, Come on already!" He commanded impatiently. "We've got a ton of gold to load and we've only got Ten Minutes to do it in!"

His men continued to pile into the Mine. One, by one, they moved the gold using two small metal trolleys. The first team located the loot. It was buried deep with a pile of rocks and metal debris, but it was easy enough for the team to dig it all out. As they loaded the Gold barrels into the metal trolley, one of the men tugged on the rope and signalled the men outside to pull. They repeated this routing for a further four times.

Just as the third gold cart made it to the Mine's entrance, Corbelli spotted a familiar black T-Top. KITT sat there, flickering in the rising heat waves. His red- sensor eye swooshed constantly. Corbelli couldn't believe it. Michael Knight had come out to play.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apache KITT**

**by homel001**

**Disclaimer: All the right belong to the late Glen. A. Larson. This is the Fifth tale in the Knight Rider 86' series.**

Chapter Five

Michael and RC prepared to move in as they deactivated KITT's silent mode. Corbelli called out to his in a state of panic. His time had run out. One by one, his men appeared from the Mine, piling into the Jeeps. Two men stayed behind to guard the entrance. as the Jeeps took off into the desert. Corbelli removed a small metal box from his Jeep and handed it to two other men. The men took the box and carried it into the Mine.

"Plant the explosive and get out of here!" Corbelli screamed. "Deal with our friends!"

Corbelli dived into his Jeep and sped off into desert behind his men. KITT suggested to chase them, but they couldn't alter the plan.

"Okay lets the get the bomb!" Michael said as he floored the accelerator.

KITT sped down into the valley and skidded to a halt outside the entrance. RC hopped out and took on the men that were guarding the outside. He threw his punches well into the first man's jaw, flooring him instantly. He then dodged the incoming swings from the second assailant. He dived the floor and planted his right foot into the man's knee, dropping him to the ground. He then applied a knock out punch to the man's face. He signalled Michael with a thumbs up. They were ready for the next stage.

"KITT, scan the structure of that Mine." Michael ordered his A.I. pal. "Can we fit in there?"

KITT scanned the tunnels ahead. "We can barely fit." KITT replied. "However, I have not traversed such confined space before. Are sure we are going to make it?"

"We have no choice." Michael replied as RC returned to the car. "We have to get to that bomb! How long do we have to it detonates?"

"I have a fix on the device's timing mechanism." KITT said. "It is set to explode in Five minutes and the men who primed it are on their way out of the Mine."

"I'll take care of them." RC said as he left the car once again.

"Alright KITT. Give me all the power you've got." Michael said as he tapped away at the overhead buttons. "Lets go in."

As the two men emerged from the Mine entrance, they were immediately ambushed by RC. He watched on as KITT crawled his way into the Mine. Once inside, KITT's powerful fog lights lit up the narrow, dense tunnel. Bits of debris bounced off his hood. The structure appeared to be destabilising. A picture of the bomb appeared on the monitor.

"Michael, the appears to breaking up." KITT warned him. "If we don't reduce speed soon, the vibrations from my turbines could cause the whole Mine to cave in. Suggest I switch to Silent Mode."

"Good thinking." Michael agreed as he hit the button in question. "How far are we now?"

"Approximately a mile away." KITT replied. "We have Two minutes left."

"Can you disable it from here?"

"I'm afraid not, the rock firmaments are blocking my radio jammer."

"Then I guess we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

They eventually located the bomb with only a minute to spare. Michael rushed over towards the device to see if he could de-activate it manually. The red, led display showed the countdown. The digits swiftly counted down into the singles column. Michael had no way of deactivating it, which left him with a spare of a moment decision.

"Five seconds."

Michael grabbed the device. "Open the trunk!"

"Two seconds."

The trunk door slammed closed followed by a huge explosion. A plume of smoked filled the rear compartment. KITT quickly too care of the situation. He activated his vacuum unit, clearing all the smoke. Michael quickly sat behind the wheel.

"You okay?" He said as he searched for a spot to turn around.

"I am okay thank you." KITT replied. "I am able to turn around at the next bend."

"Okay. Now it's Corbelli's turn."

Shortly after turning around, they headed for the entrance. Suddenly, KITT detected an obstruction up ahead.

"Michael, the explosion must have sheered a small section of the hill side. The entrance is completely blocked. We are sealed in."

"Can we turbo boost our way out?"

"We can, but I can not tell if I will sustain any damage from the impact."

"We've got to go for it, KITT. Corbelli must be heading for the interstate by now. Prepare for turbo."

KITT's wheels spun as they headed straight for the pile of dirt. Michael waited until they were at the right speed. His timing had to be accurate. Pressing the Turbo Boost button, They punctured the dirt wall like it was made of paper. KITT flew through the air and landed with a thump. They skidded to a halt so RC could rejoin them.

"Scan for any damage." Michael said as he tried to get an analysis.

"All systems are working fine, but my Molecular Bonded Shell took a bit of a battering on impact." KITT reported.

"Okay it shouldn't slow us down." Michael huffed as he looked at RC. "Are the state police on their way?"

"They already have some of the guys cornered at a diner." RC said. "They didn't get a tail on Corbelli though."

"KITT, have you got a trace on our man?"

"I have him on my scanners. He's heading west of the town."

"He's got too much of a head start on us." Michael said as he hit the PLRS button. "Super Pursuit Mode."

KITT transformed into his aerodynamic form. They headed for the interstate at the excessive speed of Three Hundred Miles Per Hour. They eventually gained on him. Corbelli's Jeep appeared on the screen. A larger object appeared on the screen next to it.

"Michael, Corbelli appears to be making a getaway in that Helicopter." KITT explained the image.

"How are far away are we?" Michael replied.

"Approximately Two Minutes." KITT responded. "There's a chance we can still catch him."

"Whatever happens, he mustn't be allowed to reach the chopper." Michael instructed. "We've come too far to let him get away now."

Corbelli's Jeep sat there in the empty desert as a huge, black twin rota helicopter loomed overhead. Corbelli helped his two helpers unload the remainder of the gold onto the helicopter. For a moment, it appeared as if he was going to make a clean getaway until he saw KITT emerge from the heatwaves. Before he could react, the super fast black T-Top blocked his path to the Helicopter. Michael seized the chance. He wasn't going to give Corbelli another opportunity to slip away. He dived out of the car, throwing Corbelli to the ground. They wrestled around as Corbelli tried to reach for his gun. He fired a shot in the confusion, narrowly missing Michael's face. Michael wasn't prepared to face another shot. He kicked the gun out of Corbelli's hand followed by a swift punch to the jaw. Corbelli countered the next punch but pushing Michael away with a kick. Michael jumped backwards as Corbelli recovered. The greedy ex official picked himself up off the ground, ready to take another swing. Michael swiftly made his move. his punch connected with Corbelli's jawline. It stunned Corbelli enough that he went limp.

"No more running." Michael said as he grabbed his man bay the scruff of the neck. "The Gold goes to the authorities and you go to the state prison. It doesn't have Gold but it has the next best thing. Iron bars!"

"Who...Who are you?" Corbelli asked. "Why did you do this?"

"I'm the guy who's looking out for the innocent and preserving the history."

Corbelli didn't reply as he willingly let allowed Michael to drag him towards the back seat. Meanwhile, RC took out the remaining men while KITT micro locked the Helicopter's systems, rendering it inactive. They weren't going anywhere. RC wiped the sweat off his forehead as he leant up alongside KITT.

"It's official." He said as he closed his eyes. "Michael my man, I've missed this job."

"I know right?" Michael agreed. "Guess what. The job missed you too."

A few days later, the FLAG Semi had found it's way into Apache Springs, as it parked itself up on the side of the street. Inside the mobile office, Bonnie was working away at repairing KITT's damaged circuits. Michael and RC accompanied Devon in the small lounge area along with Alice and Jeremy. They had been reviewing the outcome of the incident which led to some positive news.

"I must admit, I am impressed at the news myself." Devon said to the others. "Just to think that over Two Hundred solid gold bars were recovered by the Arizona State Police in just one day. What a remarkable discovery. Unfortunately with the destruction of the Mine itself, the police have come to the conclusion that there is only one suitable place for the gold to go. The American Natural History Museum. The bars are being shipped there tomorrow for it's awaiting exhibit."

"That's great news." Alice replied. "At least the gold will be in the right hands now. What about Stefan Corbelli?"

"He will be tried next week at the state court." Devon informed her. "The prosecutor thinks that his outstanding record of theft, abuse of power and manslaughter will be more than enough to convict him. I can guarantee that he won't be released."

"Which ends another case." RC concluded. "Boy, do I remember what these debriefings feel like. I sure as well can't wait to return."

"Now hold on a second there RC." Michael said. "You still have another term at university coming up. Nobody here wants a college drop out. Promise me you'll go back and finish it?"

"Of course man just as long as you and KITT are there to pick me up when it's over."

"You have my word RC." KITT spoke up from behind. "Perhaps we could finish our debate over your career choice in mechanics and engineering."

"Oh no." Michael nodded. "I'm not getting involved in other lovers spat."

"A Lover's Spat? You have to be kidding me?"

Alice approached Michael with a smile on her face. She expressed her gratitude with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Michael." she said. "Promise me you'll come and visit us won't you?"

"You got it." Michael replied with a smile. "Besides, I think my trusty old mount KITT over there could use a good ride along the dusty trail. What do you say partner? Shall we drink some whiskey? Have a good ol' camp out in the desert? Shoot some Indians? What do you say son?"

"With that horrible accent?" KITT replied with sarcasm. "You can forget it."

END.


End file.
